the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Acheron
The capital world of the Midnight Order's growing empire, Acheron was the fourth planet and namesake of the Acheron system located in the Expansion Regions. It was a temperate planet dotted with mountains, valleys, lakes and rivers. Prior to the arrival of the Midnight Order, Acheron was lightly populated by a semi-primitive race of humans which had presumably occupied the planet for thousands of years. When the Midnight Order arrived, they quickly developed the planet to suit the needs of their vast and diverse population. Within a few years, the beautiful landscape was dotted with cities, towns and fortresses. Civil War broke out several years into Empress Candicia's reign when a rival usurped the throne causing many of the loyal members of the Order to flee the planet. During this period, the cities were upgraded with greater defenses and placed under tighter guard. When the Order loyalists returned to fight for their world, the bloody battle that ensured nearly razed the capital city to the ground and killed many of its inhabitants. It took several months to restore the city and surrounding terrain to its former state, but the natural beauty of the world was preserved for the enjoyment of all its inhabitants. Description Terrain Much of Acheron was rolling hills and green valleys. The soil was fertile and water was not a scarce resource as much of the planet's surface was occupied by rivers, lakes and oceans. The natural vegetation of the valley areas included a large variety of trees, healthy grasses and a select number of berry bushes that provided an adequate food supply for the wild animals of the world. Towering high over the valleys were majestic, snow-capped mountains that added to the planet's natural beauty. The more mountainous areas of Acheron were defined by deep canyons and passes that made navigating such places difficult by foot or land vehicle. Following exploration of the planet, several ruins were discovered in various locations indicating a richer history beyond the semi-primitive tribes. Locations Capital City Located in the Lunar Vale, the capital city of Acheron sits atop a hill overlooking a lake and hills of grape vines. The city itself is surrounded by high, silver walls and towers that provide safety and security to the citizens that call it home. The city streets are clean and orderly with medians of greenery maintaining the natural beauty of the planet even in a domestic environment. The houses, shops and other buildings were simply in design, but were mainly composed of a number of floors. Higher walkways connected various buildings and bridged gracefully over the streets below. The Palace of the Midnight Order In the center of the capital rests the Palace of the Midnight Order. The Palace is a massive, silvery structure made up of a number of towering spires that overlook the rest of the city. The interior of the Palace is warm with carved marble pillars supporting the upper levels while the polished tile floors glittered below. The Palace is occupied by the reigning Emperor or Empress of the Midnight Order along with his or her family. Va'lenn Vineyards Just outside the capital city in the Lunar Vale is a massive vineyard that was planted and is maintained by Si'alla Va'lenn, her family and her workers. Si'alla brought a variety of grapes from Alderaan to continue her work of providing high quality wines to the citizens of the Midnight Order. Fort Kaldar The largest military complex on the planet, Fort Kaldar is the headquarters of the Ministry of War. It rests between three hills at the mouth of the Riverlands and is largely housed in massive underground bunkers. Above ground, the walls resemble those of the capital city and are similarly adorned with guard towers armed with heavy turrets meant to rebel both land and air attacks. Surrounding the fort are military expansions while the innermost portion of the fort houses Military Command, the barracks and store rooms. State Embassy Located on the outskirts of Acheron's second city, the State Embassy is a well-guarded compound reserved for the Chancellor of the Order and diplomatic guests. The Embassy is composed of three large buildings surrounded by gardens filled with native trees, and bushes accentuated by sculptures created by artists of the Order. The largest building in the compound acts as the headquarters of the Ministry of State and acts as the office of the Chancellor as well as the official meeting location for representatives of other planets and factions. The second building houses a number of residential units that permit visitors to reside on the planet in comfort and safety while conducting their business. The third building acts as a barracks where a small garrison of guards remain to ensure the safety of those within. Intelligence HQ At the summit of a mountain overlooking the Lunar Vale resides Intelligence HQ. It is a fortress mounted on the banks of a river hidden from the reach of the common citizens of the Order. It is equipped with high powered computers as well as state of the art defenses to maintain its secrecy. Special access is required to gain access to its interior. The Citadel Located in the high hills of the Riverlands, The Citadel is the headquarters of the Ministry of Justice. The Citadel is a triple-tiered fortress that guards the entrance to the heart of the facility: an underground bunker. The interior of the Citadel is heavily guarded as criminals of the Midnight Order are contained in the cells below. The Citadel is also equipped with a number of trial chambers where criminals stand before tribunals that determine their innocence or guilt. The Citadel also acts as the hub of the planetary police force both overseeing and directing its officers where needed. The Grand Archive Built into the cliffs of the Riverlands rests the headquarters of the Ministry of Knowledge: The Grand Archive. A massive underground complex, the Archive was originally a ruin of Acheron's natives that was restored and repurposed to house a collection of the Order's most dangerous artifacts. In the deepest vaults of the Archive, there is a massive library surrounding the office of the Chief Archivist. The scientific centers as well as the Styx Academy report to the higher level officials of the Ministry that work within its halls. Acheron's Second City The second largest city on Acheron is found on the Coast of the Emerald Sea to the South of the capital. It houses a large amount of middle class citizens as well as a large museum with artifacts, art and other exhibits detailing the history of the Midnight Order and the Sith Imperium before it. The second city is infamous for its massive cantina, which is responsible for one of the only "shady" locations on the planet. The second city, similar to the capital, houses a spaceport where citizens can secure passage off world. Category:Planet Category:Order Territory Category:Place